Thirst
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: "Things were never quite the same ever since I had entered the city that day. I was no longer hunting for excitement the moment I stepped into the city. I became the hunted."Most of them see it as a disgrace to ever fall in love with those 'blood-sucking demon spawn'.-Genoa, Italy 1872
1. For Germany!

"Things were never quite the same ever since I had entered the city that day. I was no longer hunting for excitement the moment I stepped into the city. I became the hunted."

Genoa, Italy 1872

It is but the Victorian Era in England, the Gilded Age in the United States, and this is the era where the Kingdom of Italy's noble class flourishes. They flourish, but they hold their secrets.

In the city of Genoa, there are two distinctly powerful ruling families. Both with secrets that would cause panic amongst the masses if those secrets were to be revealed. There are other noble families, yet those two are the most powerful.

One of those families, the Vendramin, has an accursed need... the thirst of blood. They go out in public, yes, they appear to be rather well-groomed and don't seem to age as quickly, but the public hasn't caught on or suspected, and they only dismiss certain murders as that done by Mafia. Not all of that family opt to murder, but if they do...

The rivaling family, the Ludovisi, would be the one to thwart them. Their secret is that they have been vampire hunters since the Middle Ages, their rivals being the Vendramin for over several generations. Sure there have been 'treaties', but if they have to pull the trigger, they will. Most of them see it as a disgrace to ever fall in love with those 'blood-sucking demon spawn'.

Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Genoa where we lay our scene. Here begins the tale where all affairs meet their consequences...  
**  
_

Lovino watched as Feliciano left to the bathroom. He looked down sadly and closed his eyes. He started to curse at himself. "Damn bastardo this is all your fuckin' fault... you should have just refused...what the fuck is wrong with you...?" He asked himself and brushed his hand through his dark brown hair stressfully.

He looked up and saw Feliciano walk out of the looked at Feliciano sadly. Don't drink blood out of anyone again...? But what if there was no animal blood around...? Lovino looked away. He guessed that Feliciano really did not care if he died from that... Yes, he is taking this to the extreme, but that is what he believes and it made him sad just to think about it. Was their relationship gone after that event? "...I won't." He said, still not looking at Feliciano, who was crying. Great...he made him cry yet again. Ugh...

Lovino looked into the kitchen, wondering why Feliciano went in there, then left. He saw the glass filled with scarlet liquid. His eyes widened and he turned around. "F-Feliciano..." He siad. That was...his blood. Lovino blinked. Feliciano was in the bathroom, cut himself or something, put the blood in the glass, then put it in the kitchen for Lovino, right...? So that he wouldn't have to drink out of anyone for next time? Lovino took the glass. He stared at it, then stuck it in the fridge. He won;t be needing blood for a while...

Lovino then ran over to Feliciano. He had already noticed his stumbling and slow walking. "Feliciano, you need to sit down..." He said, concerned that Feliciano may trip or faint like Ludwig. "..and show me your hands..." He added. He will need to know if he needed to get Feliciano bandages or not. He wanted to help in any way he could...since he caused all of this. If he caused the problem, he should fix it, right?

Feliciano trudged away back towards the master bedroom, miserably flopping onto his bed and remaining there for a few seconds, resembling a broken rag doll. " ." His face nuzzled into the covers, he allowed the fibers of the blankets to gently soak up all his crystal clear tears. His arms laid by his side, his wrists facing the fabric of the blankets, any excess blood from the earlier cutting being soaked up as well.

The boy felt terrible at this point. His big brother Lovino had drunk some of Ludwig's blood, which caused an already sick and weakened Ludwig to faint In addition, before the passing out part, the robust German had even held up a gun towards Lovino's head, threatening to shoot! W-Why had Ludwig been carrying around a gun? Italy was a peaceful place, right? In all his life, never had Feliciano encountered anything dangerous in Italy aside from the vampires .

And yes, Feliciano is not really smart enough to put the pieces of the puzzle together, and therefore he still has no idea of the fact that Ludwig is a vampire hunter...Instead the question of the gun still lingers within the boy's puzzled mind...

Even after the small 'incident' with the gun, bloodsucking, and fainting, the youngest Italian deemed it best for no one to have to bear the excruciating pain Ludwig had went through when he was bit. Th-The German man had screamed so loudly that it shook the boy to his core. So, as a sort of 'easy' resolve, Feliciano found it best to leave glasses of blood from time to time for Lovino. He could not keep his brother away from blood because he needed it to live, so why not give the elder Italian some blood in a safer and less painful manner?

Pretty soon, as he lay upon the bed, he heard his big brother draw nearer. Then, Lovino asked to see Feliciano's hands. Well, it was more of a command rather than asking. " ." For a few seconds, the younger fratellino remained still, uncomfortable and unwilling to show Lovino the fresh cuts upon his wrists. B-Besides, the bleeding hadn't been too bad and bandages were not really necessary And since he was not sick like Ludwig, Feliciano could bear losing a half a pint of his own blood.

"N-Nuh..." he whined, continuing to burrow his face into the covers, hiding the tears away from his big looked down at Feliciano sadly. "F-Feliciano...I'm going to need to see the cuts so I can bandage them or not..." He said. He sat on the bed next to Felciano. He felt really bad right now. He felt like a monster for sucking Ludwig's blood. He really hoped that Ludwig would be okay.

"Feliciano...mi dispace..." He said sadly. "I should have never taken his blood..." He said, looking away. He thought about leaving the house again, but he didn't know if Feliciano wanted him to go or not...and he wanted to see if Ludwig was okay...

"..." For a few seconds, Feliciano remained lying on the bed, his face and front side nuzzled into the thick blankets. Then, he gently turned over his wrists, revealing light, red cuts upon the surface of the skin. The cuts were not too deep, and therefore the bleeding had already stopped.

Hearing his big brother apologize, and seeing how Lovino could feel such deep regret, the younger brother raised his upper body, gazing towards the brunette Italian. Then, slowly, little Feliciano wrapped his arms around his fratello and nuzzled his face into Lovino's chest. "I-It's okay...f-fratello..." he whimpered softly, in the process of accepting that Lovino had no choice but to do particular things. Sniffling, the boy sought comfort and therefore nuzzled further into his big brother's chest. He was a boy meant for hugs and snuggles, not yelling and violence...

Lovino looked at the cuts on Feliciano's wrists. "They are not so bad..." He said softly. He sighed and looked up at Feliciano. He feltike he made Feliciano do this, which was kinda true. If he wasn't a vampire and if he didn't need blood, Feliciano wouldn't have hurt himself.

Lovino looked down at Feliciano when he hugged him. He blushed a bit. "F-Feliciano...?" He asked. He was still confused on why Feliciano still accepted him, even though he almost bit his friend Kiku and then /bit/ Ludwig, causing him to faint. "F-feliciano..." He said again, then wrapped his arms around Feliciano. "I'm sorry..." He apologized yet again.

B-But...Lovino was family...Feliciano couldn't just kick the elder boy out onto the streets, banish him from the house and treat him like a monster. No! The younger Italian would never have the heart to do that! H-He was much more accepting and understanding, though at times (especially like during this particular time), it would be /very/ difficult. Lovino almost killed both Kiku and Ludwig, Feliciano's only friends! How could the naive boy ever forgive that? Well, he merely had to understand Lovino, a-and the situation at hand...Obviously, the key words here are 'understanding' and 'accepting'...

"Fratello..." Feliciano whispered, putting a single finger up against Lovino's lips as to hush him. "I-It's okay...E-Everyone is okay...Grazie a Dio..." 


	2. For Italy!

Lovino looked down at Feliciano, his eyes filled with sadness and regret. He shut up and continued to hug him. Yeah, everyone was alright. But what about next time something like that happens? Ludwig won't always be there to stop him...

"F-fratello..." He said softly. "G-graize...for everything..." He said. He very much wanted to say those two words to Feliciano, but would they come out? Last time he tried he almost did. So ...why couldn't he try now?

"Fratello...T-ti...T-ti a-amo..." Lovino said softly. He felt warm inside when he finally said those two words. Finally! After a day or two, he finally said those words!Feliciano froze right where he was, hugging into his big brother's arms. W-Was he really hearing Lovino actually telling him that ha loved him? Glancing upwards and gazing eye-to-eye (more like open green hazel eyes to closed eyes), and took a deep breath. "L-Lovi..." the boy mumbled, his voice filled with astonishment. He never though that he would hear those words...b-but...

"Fratello~!" His demeanor changed from shocked to excited, ever so proud and happy of his elder sibling's new...'vocabulary' words. "Ti amo~! Ti amo~!" And to prove those words' meanings, he leaned in and placed a serious of small kisses all over upon Lovino's pale forehead, kisses similar to those that an Italian living within the city would do commonly to good friends/family/loved ones. "Ti amo Lovi~..." Well, that had certainly made his day /much/ better~...

Lovino blushed hen he started to get kissed all over. "Y-yeah...Ti amo..." He said, a small faint smile appearing on his lips. He held Feliciano close. It was nice to have someone to love and care for. He had Antonio before but it seemed like he was more interested in that Belgian girl than the elder Italian. Also, Lovino thought that Antonio was sick of him because Lovino always came to Antonio when he was in trouble or needed help, a bit similar to Feliciano and Ludwig in a way...

He glanced at the door, hoping Ludwig wasn't there and watching them. Good. No signs of him. He didn't want Ludwig to see the softer side of him. Lovino would get embarrassed.

Enough with Ludwig, he wanted to cherish this small peaceful and happy moment between the two. "Ti amo..." Lovino said, easily being able to say it the affection coming from his elder sibling, the younger boy ceased kisses and rested his head against Lovino's chest, listening for a heart beat that was always in time with his own. "..." Yup, there it was...a weak heartbeat, but it was there... A soft smile upon the Italian's face, he gently continued nuzzling his head to his contentment, not hearing any protests from Lovino.

After a while, Feliciano glanced upwards. "Lovino...Ludwig will be alright, si~?" Perhaps it would be best to check up on the German man later. However, maybe it would be best if the Italians could do a little something for him while he was unconscious/asleep. "Ve...fratello~? Can we make soup for Ludwig when he wakes up? You can help me and we'll make it together~!" He loved cooking with his elder sibling whenever he got the chance. It was nice, though it was a rare event~...

Lovino looked down at Feliciano's closed eyes. "...Yeah. Ludwig will be alright. Kiku even said so." He said. "I didn't take t-that much blood so...y-yeah." He said. That sounded a bit weird...

Lovino looked away, not sure it he should. He didn't really want to, but it was the least he could do, right? He caused Ludwig to faint so he should help him... "Wait...didn't Kiku say he didn't really like soup?" He asked. He vaguely remembered Kiku say that. What other food would they give him though? He didn't know what the bastard liked.

Oh, that was good. Perking upwards, the younger brother slightly tilted his head to the side. "Ve, fratello..." he called, a small question in mind. "How much blood do you need to drink? I-I left some for you, but I don't know if that will be enough..." Really, how much blood did vampires need to survive per day? Would it match the amount of water a human needs to live? If so, then that was a /lot/ of blood...

Upon the topic of Ludwig not really liking soup, Feliciano sighed and nodded, the thought having completely slipped his mind. "Ve...then what about..." he thought aloud, trying to come up with something the German would like, and something that would help the robust man feel better. "Wurst? A-And potatoes!" the boy chirped, having come up with something. Sure, it was not the most healthy of foods, but Ludwig did enjoy eating them.

"I-I don't know. Maybe just a glass full. I will be fine with that I-I think." Lovino said. "A-and I don't want you hurting yourself just to give me blood, okay?" He said. "I will buy some raw meat and get the blood from that." He said sadly. He would still drink the pint of blood, but he wouldn't enjoy the fact that he was drinking Feliciano's blood.

"How are we going to make that? We aren't Germans. We don't know how!" Lovino said. "But I guess we can try, right?" He sighed softly. For the bastard. Ughh.

The younger sibling's gaze remained lower as his older brother spoke. "O-Okay..." the boy muttered reluctantly. It was not like he was just going to sit idly by, though, if Lovino ever needed an immediate blood source when there was not any meat around for blood. There were almost no sacrifices the smaller male would not make for family and his loved ones...

"Ve?" How to make wurst and potatoes. Well, lucky for them, Feliciano knew just how to~! Besides, he had spent so much time with the German, that he had had to make the foods many times at Ludwig's house. "I know how to, fratello~! I'll teach you and it'll be fun~! Aha~!" A bright smile was upon the boy's sanguine face as he gently led his big brother into the kitchen. "We need to peel potatoes and cut them up and then get hot water and then ground meat~!" Oh wait...they didn't have meat...Ooops...

Lovino nodded and looked at him concerningly. "I don't want you to get hurt because of my needs..." He said seriously.

Lovino blinked. "Really? You know how?" That's a shocker. Seriously. He must have hung out a lot with the German to know how. Hm...maybe making a new food /will/ be fun... Who knows? Wait a minute...they had no meat. "Ugh. We have no meat. I'll go to the store. Do you want to come with?" Lovino asked, feeling a bit more comfortable if Feliciano was with him than an unconsious sick German.

Smiling genuinely, the boy nodded and told his big brother, "I won't get hurt because Lovi won't let me~..." He knew that Lovino would have some self-control...

Pertaining to the meat, the Italian nodded his head. "Si~!" Of course he wanted to go to the market with his elder sibling. However, there was a slight problem that came to mind. Well, two problems, actually. Ludwig would be all alone, and Feliciano really did not want the German to be unattended, just in case he needed something. At the markets, the blood was usually fresh...and the fresh meant that there would be blood on the meat.

"Wah, fratello...Can I go to the market alone?" Feliciano asked meekly, cringing just in case Lovino decided to loudly protest. "There might ah be blood, and Ludwig needs someone to look after him...I-I promise I'll be back soon, though!" 


End file.
